1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a phone charging stand and, more particularly, to a phone charging stand which is carried conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conventional phone charging stand is not thin enough, it is difficult to be carried together with a phone. When a user travels, he needs to carry a travel charger (usually consisting of a connecting cable and a transformer) to charge the phone during his travel. Therefore, the user needs to buy two types of phone chargers that occupy much space. It is inconvenient for a modern person to manage a plurality of travel chargers or charging stands of portable electronic products.